


I Feel Fine (I'm in love with him)

by Fur_Florian



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Short and Soft, i just love them so much, read this is super cute, soft, this is just ash and eiji being softies, what else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 21:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19839298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fur_Florian/pseuds/Fur_Florian
Summary: "I'm in love with her and I feel fineI'm so glad that she's my little girlShe's so glad, she's telling all the world"Oneshot inspirado por la canción I Feel Fine, de The Beatles, en el que Ash se declara a Eiji, y es correspondido.





	I Feel Fine (I'm in love with him)

– ¿Sabes? –dijo Ash, levantando su botella y sosteniéndola en el aire, como si apuntara algo. Shorter lo miró, una sonrisa suave cruzaba su rostro, sabiendo de antemano lo que Ash diría–. Es sobre Eiji… –Shorter asintió, sabiendo que estaba en lo correcto, y sabiendo lo que venía ahora.

Ash bajó su botella sin tomar un sorbo de la cerveza. Sus ojos siguieron el movimiento de su mano y reposaron en la botella, quieta sobre la mesa. Su expresión era tan obvia para Shorter. Había tantos sentimientos reflejados en sus ojos, y Shorter sólo quería escucharlos todos y cada uno de ellos. Era tan extraño ver a su amigo tan calmado y dispuesto a hablar, así que quería que Ash sacara todo lo que tenía guardado en su pecho, quería que Ash dejara de tener miedo de decir lo que sentía. Debía dejar de engañarse a sí mismo, y Shorter estaría allí para ayudarlo.

–Creo que Eiji me hace bien…

– ¿En serio eso es todo lo que vas a decir? –Shorter dejó caer su cabeza con frustración.

–O sea… –Ash dudó–, no es sólo eso… pero… –Se detuvo por un minuto–. No sé cómo decirlo –dijo con una risa y cerró sus ojos, tomando un poco de cerveza.

Shorter sabía lo que Ash sentía, y sabía también lo que Eiji sentía. Eiji le había contado muchas cosas, y él podía adivinar por sí sólo los sentimientos de Ash, no era muy difícil para él descifrar sus expresiones.

–Sólo dilo –Shorter le golpeó el hombro–. Sé que sabes lo que quieres decir.

–Es que en realidad no lo sé. Son tantas cosas –La expresión de Ash se mantuvo serena, mientras contenía una sonrisa que Shorter solo deseaba que fuera liberada–… pero…

– ¿Pero?

–Creo que estoy enamorado de él –dijo, girándose hacia Shorter, quien claramente no se esperaba una confesión con palabras _tan directas_ –. Creo que estoy enamorado de Eiji, y se siente bien, ¿sabes? ¿Es eso posible?

Y después de un minuto de silencio, en el que Shorter se mordía el labio para evitar sonreír demasiado, Shorter explotó en risas. La poca bebida que quedaba en su botella se derramó sobre el mesón, mientras Shorter reía, sujetándose el estómago con una mano y abrazando los hombros de Ash, sacudiéndolo con orgullo.

–Woah –Shorter tomó una bocanada de aire después de calmarse un poco–. No esperaba que fueras _tan_ directo. Pero sí, es posible.

– ¿Por qué te ríes tanto? –Ash negó con su cabeza, soltando una risa suave.

Shorter se secó unas cuantas lágrimas e intentó volver a su semblante serio, lo que no funcionó.

–Es sólo que Eiji… –dijo sin contener su sonrisa, las palabras salían temblorosas–. ¿Has, siquiera, visto a Eiji?

– ¿Cómo? Obvio. Lo veo todos los días, ¿qué dices? –Ash alzó una ceja, soltando aire por su nariz.

–Pero… ¿Lo has visto, _visto_? ¿Has visto siquiera cómo te mira? –Ahora era Shorter quien alzaba una ceja, acercándose a Ash para hablarle en susurros–. Tiene sus ojos fijos en ti _todo_ el día, amigo. Estoy seguro de que lo escucho suspirar, por lo menos, unas diez veces cada hora cuando está contigo. Y, disculpa, pero la última vez que revisé, Eiji no era asmático. Así que si no suspira por ti, quizás quieras llevarlo a un hospital…

Cada palabra que Shorter decía, hacía que el sonrojo en las mejillas de Ash creciera, y algo en su pecho se liberara, como si su corazón quisiera escapar y besar a Eiji hasta que ya no pudiera palpitar más. Aunque no era sólo su corazón el que quería saltar de ese bar y besar a ese niño de Dios, no podía seguir engañándose.

–No te creo, Shorter.

–Ni ti crii, Shirtir –Shorter rió de nuevo–. Mira, no sé si debería decirte esto, pero ya que estamos en el tema, no creo que Eiji se enoje… Pero él _me ha dicho…_ –dijo, bebiendo un último trago de cerveza–, no, no me corresponde a mí decirte. Sería de mal gusto. Anda, ve con él y háblale –Terminó, dándole unas palmadas de ánimo a Ash.

Ash llenó su pecho de aire y comenzó a soltarlo de a poco, mientras tocaba a la puerta de la habitación de Eiji. Ni siquiera estaba tan nervioso, no sabía por qué su corazón saltaba tanto y su respiración no quería controlarse. No tuvo que pasar ni medio minuto para que Eiji le abriera. Claramente seguía despierto, y Ash tuvo que agradecerle a Dios que no le perturbó sus horas de sueño.

– ¿Ash? –Eiji preguntó, dejándolo pasar antes de preguntar cualquier otra cosa–, ¿qué haces aquí? Hueles a alcohol.

–Uh, sí, pero no estoy ebrio… por si acaso… –Ash entró y se sentó en el borde de la cama, como si se tratara de su casa.

Eiji se sentó a su lado, sus rodillas se tocaron, y el corazón de Ash dio otro brinco. Uh, si seguía así le iba a dar una taquicardia.

– ¿Querías hablar de algo? –preguntó, mirándolo con los ojos más dulces que Ash jamás podría imaginar. Ese chico era imposible.

–Sí… –dijo, rascándose la nuca–, verás, estaba hablando con Shorter…

–Mh-hm –Eiji asintió, con el rostro más serio que podía poner en el momento, y Ash sólo pudo chasquear la lengua.

–Eiji… ¿Estás enamorado de mí? –dijo, yendo al grano sin dudar.

Eiji lo miró fijamente. En toda su frente estaba escrita la palabra _"procesando"_. Su rostro estaba pálido, pero luego de dos segundos todos los colores subieron, como si le hubiera venido una repentina fiebre. Una risa se escapó de su garganta, y tuvo que detenerla con su mano.

–Obvio que sí –dijo entre risas, como si fuera lo más indiscutible del mundo, y Ash apenas pudo alcanzar a entender, pero sus hombros cayeron, soltando toda la tensión que no sabía que tenía acumulada–. ¿No debería estarlo, acaso? –Eiji lo miró hacia arriba, aun sonriendo.

Ash sentía que todo el aire se le escapaba. Le había preguntado, y Eiji había respondido, y todo había sido demasiado ligero, y demasiado casual, y él simplemente _no entendía_ lo que estaba pasando.

– ¿Y tú? –Eiji preguntó, sin esperar a que Ash respondiera la pregunta anterior.

– ¡Claro que lo estoy! –Dijo apresurado, antes de que Eiji tuviera oportunidad de retractarse– ¡Claro que estoy enamorado de ti!

–Me alegro –Eiji sonrió, besándolo rápido, pero lo suficientemente largo como para que ambos pudieran sentir la sonrisa del otro en sus labios–. Espero que no te moleste que le diga al mundo que estoy enamorado de ti.

–Sólo si a ti no te molesta que yo le diga al mundo lo feliz que me haces–dijo, acariciándole el cabello, sintiendo cómo Eiji se entregaba al cariño.

–Estoy enamorado de ti, Ash.

–Y no sabes lo feliz que eso me hace.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, hace mucho que no publicaba algo;; En especial aquí en AO3
> 
> Esto salió, literalmente, de la nada. No he terminado de ver Banana Fish, pero estos dos me hacen demasiado soft, y quise regalarle este oneshot fluff a mi amix querida ;A; y a todos ustedes, para que: o vuelvan a abrir sus heridas post Banana Fish, o sanen sus heridas post Banana Fish.  
> Also, nunca está mal traer de vuelta a los Beatles y sus canciones re softies (?)
> 
> Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, háganmelo saber por medio de sus comentarios y/o kudos. Si ven algún tipo de error, por favor, avísenme para arreglarlo. Muchas gracias por leer, y espero que nos veamos pronto <3


End file.
